One Second Love
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Chap 5 up!/Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai sedikit membuka diri dan Sungjin, si bungsu yang mengganggu sedikit kesenangan Sungmin / RnR! KyuMin, HaeHyuk/ Dont BASHING, please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** annyeong^^ Fic baru, terlalu singkat mungkin. Soalnya ide untuk Chap 1 memang hanya segini^^ ini fic **KYUMIN,**walupun nanti akan terlihat seperti ada KyuHyuk, tapi tenang aja. KyuHyuk bukan couple disini, hanya friendship. Jika terlihat seperti couple, maka berarti kalian harus baca chap berikutnya. Hehe~ **AH, REVIEW **jangan lupa ne~ Apa ini harus diteruskan atau berhenti sampai disini? itu terserah kalian^^ **NO BASHING, FLAME **atau apalah itu. saya Cuma nerima review yang baik dan membangun. **Belajarlah menghargai karya orang lain ne~ **langsung saja~ **Enjoy~**

**xx Kazuma Arakida xx  
present**

**KyuMin  
Kyuhyun X Sungmin  
HaeHyuk  
Donghae X Eunhyuk**

**They belongs to each other  
this fic is mine**

**Xx Rated : T for this chap xX  
BL/YAOI, AU, Romance, Family, Friendship  
M-preg, already have a child^^  
Don't like? Back aja~**

**CHAP 1**

**[One Second Love]**

**[Kyuhyun's Pov]**

"Andwe, kau tidak bisa membeli itu, Donghyuk. Kau sudah mengambil banyak coklat tadi," kataku pada seorang namja kecil berambut hitam dihadapanku ini. Apa satu keranjang penuh coklat ini masih belum cukup untuknya?

"Tapi Donghyuk mau, Appa," sahut anak kecil itu sambil menunjukkan sebungkus coklat padaku. Dia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya lagi. Aissh!

"Baiklah, masukkan itu ke dalam sini," kataku mengalah. Mau tak mau kau tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kajja, kita cari Umma, ne?" ajakku dan menggandeng tangan namja kecil berumur dua setengah tahun ini.

"Ne," jawabnya dan tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapatkan coklatnya. Dia berjalan riang di sampingku. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah imutnya

Aku tersenyum lembut pada Donghyuk. Melihat senyuman riang namja kecil itu membuat rasa lelahku setelah pulang bekerja menjadi hilang. Aku kembali berjalan menyurusi etalase di swalayan yang menawarkan berbagai macam produk. Namja kecil ini terlihat masih memilih-milih makanan apa lagi yang akan dia beli, dia pasti tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolak jika dia sudah meminta. Apa lagi dengan jurus andalannya puppy eyesnya itu.

"Dimana dia?" gumamku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut swalayan mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada disampingku sekarang. "Eh?" gumamku sangat pelan saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata foxy yang sepertinya menatapku.

Si pemilik mata foxy itu juga tersentak. Sedetik kemudian wajah putih mulusnya langsung bersemu menatapku? Aku melirik kiri dan kananku, tidak ada orang lain. Apa namja itu menatapku? Ah, sekarang dia tersenyum dan membungkuk. Wajahnya sangat manis! Apa dia namja? Sepertinya begitu, tidak ada dada yang tersembul dari kemeja ketatnya. Tapi, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

"Appa, Umma ada disana," terdengar suara Donghyuk yang masih belum terlalu lancar berbicara memanggilku. Mau tak mau aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata foxy yang menarikku itu.

Ku tatap bocah kecil lucu ini, "A-ah, ne, Donghyuk. Mari kita susul Umma," kataku.

Aku kembali membimbingnya berjalan dan melewati namja tadi yang kini sudah kembali sibuk dengan produk sampo dihadapannya. Ya ampun, dia manis sekali.

**[end Kyuhyun Pov]**

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati seorang namja berambut pirang kurus yang membawa sebuah trolly yang penuh dengan persedian bahan makanan.

"Umma~" seru Donghyuk dan berlari kecil mengejar namja itu.

"Ah, Dongie! Apa sudah selesai dengan berlanjaannya?" tanya namja itu lembut sambil merengkuh namja kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Appa membelikan Dongie banyak coklat," jawabnya sambil mengangguk bersemangat.

Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa kau tahu memberikan coklat berlebihan pada anak kecil itu tidak bik untuk kesehatannya, Kyunnie?" tanyanya.

"Hey, dia menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya, Eunhyuk. Mana bisa aku menolaknya," jawab Kyuhyun membela diri.

Namja bernama asli Lee Hyukjae—lebih akrab di panggil Eunhyuk—itu menggeleng pasrah. "Dia bukan Appa yang tegas untukmu, Dongie," gumamnya. "Kajja, kita harus membayar semuanya dan segera pulang. Kau pasti lelah dan lapar, Kyu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng Donghyuk.

"Kau sangat pengertian," kata Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sumringah. Dengan tenang dilingkarkannya tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kasir.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sepasang foxy memperhatikan dengan sedikit raut wajah sedih.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Pada suami orang? Aissh, pabbo," gumam namja bermata foxy itu lemah.

**xxXxx**

Lee Sungmin, namja berparas manis itu memasuki rumah besar mewah itu. Dua kantong besar belanjaan yang dia bawa diserahkannya pada pelayan yang sudah siap sedia menantinya sejak mobilnya datang tadi.

"Gomawo, ahjussi," katanya ramah pada pelayan yang mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini berjalan menuju ruang santai keluarga. Seperti dugaannya, Mr. dan Mrs. Lee— Appa dan Ummanya— ada di sana bersama Sungjin—adiknya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Min," sapa Mrs. Lee sambil menyambut pelukan anak sulungnya itu.

"Ne, Umma," jawab Sungmin. Dia beralih memeluk Mr. Lee dan kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Sungjin. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya pada Sungjin.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya, hyung," jawab Sungjin pasti.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Mr. Lee.

"Terkendali, Appa. Tidak ada yang bermasalah hari ini," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Appanya itu.

"Kau harus menggantikan Appa untuk meeting besok, Min. Ada beberapa urusan lain yang harus Appa urus. Kau juga yang akan mengurusi semua urusan untuk kerja sama kali ini sampai selesai," kata Mr. Lee .

"Aissh, tidak bisakah kita basa-basi sedikit, Appa? Appa selalu saja langsung pada intinya jika sudah membicarakan tentang perusahaan," kata Sungmin gusar melihat kebiasaan sang Appa.

Mr. Lee tertawa, "Ah, ne ne~ Appa takut lupa jika tidak memberitahumu segera. Semua berkas untuk meeting besok sudah disiapkan oleh sekretarismu," kata Mr. Lee.

"Arrasseo. Sungjin, temani aku mengambil makan malamku. Aku sangat lapar," kata Sungmin dan menarik Sungjin menuju dapur.

"Ya! Hyung, chakkaman! Aish!" gerutu Sungjin pasrah. Dia selalu menjadi korban untuk menemani Sungmin makan malam jika Sungmin tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama.

Sungjin memandang hyung kesayangannya itu dengan sayang. Hanya Sungmin satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya. Sungjin tersenyum kecil menatap Sungmin yang kini siap untuk menyantap makanannya. Hyungnya ini memang manis, bahkan cantik. Pantas saja banyak namja yang mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku sepertiku? Mengerikan, Sungjin," kata Sungmin bercanda sambil tertawa pelan pada namsaengnya itu.

"Aniya, aku hanya bersyukur Tuhan memberiku hyung sepertimu," jawab Sungjin. "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku memang baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil mengerutkan kening heran dengan pertanyaan Sungjin.

"Maksudku, tentang hatimu, hyung," kata Sungjin memberi penjelasan.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan terlihat berusaha tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Itu sudah terlalu lama, Sungjinnie. Aku sudah bisa melupakannya dengan baik. Tenang saja," katanya.

Sungjin mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya khawatir kau masih mengingat tentang itu, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjalani hubungan dengan yeoja saja?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku memang dilahirkan untuk mencintai sesama namja, Sungjin. Kau pasti mengerti kan? Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba untuk mencintai yeoja, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Apa kau keberatan dengan hyungmu yang seperti ini?"

"Aniya! Aku bangga memiliki hyung sepertimu! Tidak banyak orang yang bisa kuat menjalani kehidupan sepertimu, hyung! Menjadi Uke dan selalu tersakiti itu pasti sulit," bantah Sungjin cepat.

"Ya! Aku tidak selalu tersakiti!" seru Sungmin protes.

Sungjin tertawa. "Ah ne~ kau hanya sekali tersakiti. Tapi sekali itu membuatmu hampir mati dan seperti mayat hidup selama satu bulan," katanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merahnya kesal, wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Sungjin kembali mengungkit dan mentertawakannya. "Aissh, kau ini! Siapa yang tidak akan seperti mayat hidup jika kau ditinggalkan untuk menikah dengan orang lain!" serunya.

Sungjin terdiam. "Ah, mianhae, hyung," katanya pelan, merasa bersalah sudah mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

Sungmin menatap namsaengnya itu dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Sungjin. Percayalah. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. bahkan hubunganku dengannya, juga istrinya, sudah baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan Sungjin.

"Kau mengenal istrinya?" tanya Sungjin kaget.

"Ne, kami tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu setelah sekian bulan tidak bertemu," jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Apa istrinya yeoja yang cantik?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman malaikat," jawabnya.

"Ah, namja ya," gumam Sungjin mengerti. Orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan memang pecinta sesama namja, sama seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian di swalayan tadi. Bayangan namja berambut coklat tampan itu terlintas dipikirannya. "Sungjin, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta," gumamnya.

"Hm, mwo? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungjin yang tidak mendengar jelas gumaman Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. Dia menaruh sendok dipinggiran piringnya. "Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan tadi. Saat di swalayan," jawabnya.

"Ah, jinjja? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sungjin bersemangat. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat wajah berseri-seri hyungnya seperti sekarang.

"Entahlah, yang pasti mataku tak bisa beralih dari wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, dia namja yang tinggi dan cukup kurus. Senyumannya, ya, senyumannya…" jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha mengingat wajah sang namja tampan tadi.

"Apa dia juga melihatmu?"

"Ne! Dia juga menatapku, saat dia menatapku jantungku berdetak sangat cepat!"

"Aish! Kalian saling menyukai!"

"Ah, aniya!" seru Sungmin. Dia teringat sesuatu.

"Wae?" tanya Sungjin heran.

Sungmin mengerutkan bibirnya lagi. "Dia bersama seorang anak kecil tadi. Namja kecil yang manis. Dan anak itu memanggilnya 'Appa'," jawab Sungmin.

"MWO? Seorang duda? Namja normal?" seru Sungjin makin kaget. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin jatuh cinta pada pria normal. Karena menurutnya itu hany akan membuat Sungmin selalu sakit hati. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana posisi hyungnya yang tidak normal itu. Dia berjanji dia yang akan menjaga hyungnya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin tersakiti seperti yang dulu.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Dia bersama seorang namja manis," jawabnya pelan.

"MWO? Pecinta namja yang memiliki anak? ANDWE! LUPAKAN DIA SECEPATNYA, HYUNG!" seru Sungjin emosi.

"Aissh! Tenanglah, Sungjin! Arrasseo arrasseo," kata Sungmin. Dia sudah sadar tentang itu sejak tadi. Dia harus melupakan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya tadi. "Lagi pula itu pasti hanya rasa suka biasa. Aku hanya tertarik padanya dalam beberapa detik, jadi kau tenang saja," sambungnya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau mengingatnya lagi, hyung! Aku tidak mau kau jatuh cinta pada suami orang yang memiliki anak seperti itu! arrasseo?" seru Sungjin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

..

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Akh!" Kyuhyun segera meraih segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan Eunhyuk di samping piringnya.

"Kau kenapa? Makanya jangan terlalu cepat saat makan. Pabbo," kata Eunhyuk dan memukul-mukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Akh, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," kata Kyuhyun setelah dia minum.

"Aish, kau sungguh terlalu percaya diri," kata Eunhyuk dan beralih menyuapi Donghyuk yang terlihat asik dengan mainan ditangannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Dia meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Masakan Eunhyuk sebenarnya tidak terlalu enak, biasa saja. Tapi, dari pada dia tidak makan sama sekali. Lagi pula sepertinya lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan masakan biasa buatan Umma Donghyuk ini.

"Kyu," panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia akan pulang," jawab Eunhyuk. Dia tak berani menatap mata evil Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Dia akan kembali, Kyu. Dia memberitahuku," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dipinggiran piringnya. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang masih menyuapi Donghyuk, tak berani menatapnya. "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menguhubunginya lagi?"

Eunhyuk tertunduk. "Dia yang selalu memberi kabar, Kyu. Dia bilang hanya ingin bertemu dengan Donghyuk," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau di bertemu dengan anakku," kata Kyuhyun dingin.

Eunhyuk langsung diam. "Kau sudah kenyang, Dongie? Kajja, kita cuci muka, kaki dan tangan, lalu pergi tidur," katanya pada Donghyuk dan menggendong namja kecil itu.

"Dongie mau membeli ciuman celamat malam dulu untuk Appa, Umma," kata Donghyuk polos.

Kyuhyun memandang bocah kecil dalam pelukan Eunhyuk itu sejenak dan menghela nafas. Amarahnya hilang seketika menatap senyuman polos Donghyuk. "Jaljayo, Dongie," katanya dan mencium kedua pipi bulat 'anak'nya itu.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Setelah Donghyuk puas memberi ciuman selamat malam untuk Kyuhyun, dia membawa Donghyuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali memakan makanannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. Dia akan kembali? Seketika urat syaraf Kyuhyun menegang. Sekian lama dia pergi dan sekarang dia kembali? Ingin bertemu dengan 'anak'nya? Tidak akan! Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan itu. setidaknya orang itu harus tahu seberapa besar perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk membesarkan Donghyuk.

"Aish, dasar tak tahu diri!" gerutu Kyuhyun geram. Dia kehilangan selera makannya seketika.

..

.

"Tidak, Hyuk! Aku tidak mengizinkan dia untuk bertemu dengan Donghyuk!" kata Kyuhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia dan Eunhyuk sedang di dalam kamar sekarang. Donghyuk sudah tidur.

"Tapi, Kyu—"

"Aku ini Appanya, aku yang berhak memberi izin siapa saja yang boleh bertemu dengan anakku. Dia itu hanya masa lalumu, Hyuk. Aku tidak suka anakku berhubungan dengan masa lalu Ummanya," kata Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku. Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti, Kyu. Kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku membawa Donghyuk untuk menemuinya, tapi—"

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, pergilah. Tapi jangan bawa anakku," lagi-lagi namja berambut coklat itu memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia paham benar sekeras kepala apa namja dihadapnnya ini. jika dia sudah bilang tidak, maka sampai kapan pun akan tetap tidak. Dia juga mengerti Kyuhyun pasti kesal setiap kali mereka berbicara tentang orang ini. seperti biasanya.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Eunhyuk tertegun. "A-ani, Kyu," jawabnya gugup.

"Kau berbohong," kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun terlalu memahaminya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Kapan dia kembali?"

"Besok, Kyu."

"Pergilah, biar Donghyuk pergi bersamaku."

"Bukankan kau ada meeting?"

"Aku bisa membawanya, Eunhyuk. Aku meeting di luar kantor besok. Aku bisa sekalian membawanya jalan-jalan. Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuknya."

Eunhyuk menatap namja yang tidak menatapnya itu. "Apa kau tidak cemburu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun melengos malas. "Ck, jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak," jawabnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Gomawo, Kyu. Jeongmal gomawo," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil.

**xxXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Oke ini chap 2 nya~~ kalau masih penasaran, kalau rasanya masih belum ada penerangan tentang cerita ini, berarti harus baca chap selanjutnya XD~~  
jeongmal gomawo untuk reviewnya~ aku ga bisa balas satu-satu, jadi aku cuma akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang rasanya memang harus di jawab ^^

Apa KyuHyuk menikah/suami istri/mereka sekamar?  
Tidak, aku tidak bilang mereka menikah XD itu kan hanya pikiran-pikiran Sungjin saja XD  
Mereka juga tidak sekamar, aku ga bilang mereka sekamar kan? Aku hanya bilang 'mereka sedang dikamar...' hehehe XD

KyuHyuk punya hubungan apa?

Hn, gimana ya? Aku kan sudah bilang mereka hanya friendship, brothership XD

Siapa masa lalu Hyuk?

Tunggu, aku akan jawab disini^^

Ada yang bilang ini mirip FF lain.

Ah, jinjja? Aku ga tau^^

**Jeongmal Gomawo :**

**ressijewelll, Baby-ya, Leeyasmin, Pumpkin Ite,**

**Minnie Trancy, Hyeri, RAY HYUNG^^, Shion tsuzuka,**

**Cho Yooae, Marcia Rena, Yukihyemi, anchofishy,**

**Rhie sparkyu'min, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, Thania Lee,**

**Cho Miku, JiYoo861015, kyurin minnie,**

**Momo6, S.J. 1315, Ryu, LabuManis,**

**Rima KyuMin Elf, Chikyumin,**

**Bunny Ming.**

**^^v~**

Sudah itu saja. Baca yang ini, **RnR**, **No Bashing!** Enjoy~~~

**CHAP 2**

**One Second Love**

"Kita akan meeting di Lotte World? Taman bermain? Kau bercanda, Hankyung-sshi?" tanya Sungmin pada sekretaris pribadinya. Tuan Muda itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memeriksa berkas laporan itu.

"Ne, Sungmin-sshi. Cho Kyuhyun-sshi baru saja memberi kabar seperti itu. Saya sudah memberi tahu pada Mr. Lee dan beliau setuju. Beliau meminta saya untuk membawa anda ke tempat meeting segera," jawab Hankyung sambil menunduk sopan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa Appanya menurut begitu saja? Kenapa harus di taman bermain? "Bukankah kita harus melakukan survey ke beberapa lokasi?" tanyanya masih bingung.

"Ne, Sungmin-sshi. Survey akan dilakukan setelah meeting perdana ini selesai dan perusahaan kita menyetujui adanya kerja sama," jawab Hankyung menjelaskan kembali rincian tugasnya.

"Ada berapa tempat yang akan kita kunjungi untuk survey?" tanya Sungmin sambil membolak-balik lagi berkasnya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa kliennya kali ini mengajaknya meeting di taman bermain.

"Anda hanya akan pergi untuk survey lapangan di Gyeonggi-do, Sungmin-sshi," jawab Hankyung lagi. Dia juga terlihat sibuk memperhatikan berkas lain. "Sisanya akan dilakukan oleh Mr. Lee sendiri," sambungnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Dia sudah bosan ke tempat itu. Kenapa Appanya tidak mengirimnya untuk survey lapangan di luar negri atau tempat lain? "Bukankah aku disuruh menyelesaikan semua urusan ini? Kenapa aku hanya pergi ke Gyeonggi-do?"

"Mr. Lee bilang anda sudah sangat tahu tentang Gyeonggi-do, jadi beliau menunjuk anda, Sungmin-sshi. Tentang hal lain saya juga tidak mengetahuinya," kata Hankyung seperti mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Tentu saja dia tahu, Gyeonggi-do itu kampung halamannya. Tempat faforitnya jika dia sedang dalam keadaan stress. "Sudahlah, jika Appa sudah menyetujuinya. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang," kata Sungmin dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, Sungmin-sshi," sahut sekretarisnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

..

.

"Umma tidak pelgi dengan Dongie?" tanya Donghyuk yang kini sudah ada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut. "Umma ada sedikit urusan. Dongie jangan nakal saat dengan Appa ne, arrasseo? Umma akan ada di rumah sebelum Dongie pulang," jawabnya lembut. Eunhyuk merapikan lagi topi yang terpasang di kepala kecil Donghyuk, membuat wajah namja kecil itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ne, Umma~" jawab Donghyuk sambil mengangguk cepat dan ikut tersenyum. Bocah pintar itu terlihat sangat sumringah saat tahu Appanya akan membawanya jalan-jalan.

"Aku tidak akan lama-lama," kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan Donghyuk pada sekretarisnya, Ryeowook—yang sepertinya hari ini bertugas untuk menjaga Donghyuk. Menyuruhnya untuk membawa Donghyuk masuk ke mobil duluan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin saat aku pulang kau masih belum ada di rumah dan tidak ada makanan yang tersedia," sahut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dirapikannya dasi Appa Donghyuk itu. "Semoga meetingmu berjalan lancar, ne," katanya lembut.

"Hm, kau juga. Semoga berjalan lancar. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun dan mengacak lembut rambut namja didepannya itu.

Eunhyuk hanya menggerutu pelan. "Sudah sana pergi, jangan sampai membuat klienmu menunggu," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ryeowook sudah duduk di jok belakang—disampingnya—sambil memangku Donghyuk. Perlahan mobil meninggalkan rumah mereka dan si kecil Donghyuk tertawa riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa kata Mr. Lee saat kita minta untuk meeting di taman bermain? Ah, aku sungguh merasa tidak enak," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengurut-urut pelan pelipis matanya.

"Mr. Lee bilang kita akan meeting dengan putranya hari ini, Kyuhyun-sshi. Beliau juga mengatakan putranya pasti akan sangat senang karena putranya juga sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain," jawab Ryeowook sambil bermain dengan tangan Donghyuk.

"Putranya tidak lama ke taman bermain? Mr. Lee sungguh ceria," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia sudah cukup lama menjadi rekan kerja dengan Mr. Lee itu.

"Setelah meeting ini selesai, anda dan putra Mr. Lee yang akan melakukan survey untuk pembangunan proyek di Gyeonggi-do, Kyuhyun-sshi," kata Ryeowook mengingat uraian tugasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku harap putra Mr. Lee mudah di ajak bekerja sama," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-sshi. Putra Mr. Lee sangat ramah dan baik. Seorang namja yang manis," sahut Ryeowook sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu tidak sengaja bertemu saat ada urusan ke kantor Mr. Lee beberapa waktu yang lalu," jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat saat mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook tentang rekan bisnisnya itu. Entah karena apa.

**xxXxx**

Seorang namja berambut pirang terlihat menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah café. Dia hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan jins coklat biasa. Dia juga menggunakan hoodie berwarna cerah yang dilapisi lagi dengan coat coklat selutut. Dia sudah berdiri ditempatnya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Café ini lagi. Café yang selalu dia kunjungi dulu, saat dia masih menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu unversitas ternama di Seoul. Dulu hampir setiap hari dia disini, menghabiskan sisa waktunya selama senggang perkuliahan. Café penuh kenangan yang terukir indah begitu saja dan sangat sukar dilupakan.

Café ini dan Lee Hyukjae memang satu memori yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Ya, namja pirang itu memang Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat menunggu dengan gelisah. Sekelebat kenangan masa lalu mengganggu dan menyesakkan hatinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia mencoba melupakan kenangan ini. Tidak pernah lagi terniat dihatinya untuk menginjakkan kaki di sekitar sini. Bahkan dia sempat berjanji tidak akan pernah mau lagi datang. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia akan mengingkari janjinya.

Café ini jadi saksi bisu. Saksi bisu pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang namja yang membuat hatinya terkurung saat itu. Tidak, tidak hanya saat itu. Ah, tidak juga—entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa hatinya masih terkurung pada namja yang sama. Café ini menjadi saksi tentang kisah cintanya. Ah, Eunhyuk tidak seharusnya mengingat itu.

"Aissh!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya hanya dia yang terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Bahkan sampai membuat Kyuhyun marah tadi malam. Eunhyuk tersenyum mengingat namja berambut coklat itu. Teman hidupnya beberapa tahun ini, namja yang Donghyuk panggil Appa. Namja yang mengurus hidupnya beberapa tahun ini. Namja yang sudah dia anggap keluarga kandungnya sendiri.

"Lee Hyukjae—" terdengar satu suara lembut tertahan dari belakang Eunhyuk. Suara itu terdengar gugup dan tertahan.

Eunhyuk berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang menyebut namanya. Seketika urat syarafnya menegang. "Kau—"

..

.

Sungmin menghirup aroma coklat hangatnya. Dia sudah duduk dan memesan secangkir coklat hangat dan satu buah waffle strawberry. Hankyung juga sudah duduk disampingnya, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sibuk dengan kekasihmu, Hankyung-sshi?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum sendiri melihat sekretarisnya itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"A-ah, ne, Sungmin-sshi," jawab Hankyung tersipu.

"Kalian sudah cukup lama kan?" tanya Sungmin.

Hankyung mengangguk pelan.

"Kim Heechul ne? Yang kau perkenalkan padaku dulu?" tanya Sungmin mengingat-ingat namja cantik yang dulu pernah Hankyung perkenalkan padanya saat ada acara di kantor mereka.

Hankyung mengangguk malu sekali lagi. "Ne, Sungmin-sshi," jawabnya.

"Dia sungguh namja yang cantik," kata Sungmin.

Hankyung tersenyum senang mendengar kekasihnya di puji seperti itu.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian tidak sulit ya? Maksudku, orang-orang seperti 'kita' biasanya sulit menjalani hubungan seperti ini," kata Sungmin.

"Tidak juga, Sungmin-sshi. Masyarakat terbuka sudah mulai memaklumi dengan percintaan sesama namja seperti kita," sahut Hankyung.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Heechul pasti seorang namja yang setia," gumamnya.

Hankyung tertegun. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini sekarang. "Anda masih mengingatnya, Sungmin-sshi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Hanya lukanya saja yang masih tersisa, Hankyung-sshi."

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. Bertahun-tahun bekerja di perusahaan milik Mr. Lee memang sudah membuatnya dan Sungmin seperti sahabat, bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara bos dan sekretaris. Tak jarang saat sedang senggang mereka membicarakan hal pribadi seperti ini. Namja keturunan China yang memang lebih tua dari Sungmin ini mengerti apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Gwenchana, Hankyung-sshi," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Hankyung pelan.

"Hah~ Mianhamnida, Hankyung-sshi, Lee Sungmin-sshi. Mianhamnida kami terlambat," terdengar satu suara menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Ryeowook-sshi," kata Hankyung dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Keduanya saling membungkuk. "Perkenalkan ini Ryeowook-sshi, Sungmin-sshi," katanya.

Sungmin ikut berdiri dan membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ryeowook-sshi," katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Sungmin-sshi," jawabnya. "Kyuhyun-sshi sedang menuju kemari. Donghyuk tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke kamar mandi tadi."

Sungmin dan Hankyung mengangguk. Sungmin bertanya-tanya siapa itu Donghyuk? Mereka bertiga kembali duduk. Tak lama seorang namja tampan tampak datang dari arah belakang Sungmin. Dia berjalan tergesa sambil menggendong seorang namja kecil imut. Hankyung dan Ryeowook segera berdiri. Ryeowook meraih namja kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhamnida," kaat namja itu. Suranya terdengar sangat merdu.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan berbalik. Seketika senyumannya menegang, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kakinya gemetar. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah berjanji melupakannya kenapa sekarang dia ada dihadapanku, batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap siapa namja yang didepannya. Astaga, ini namja manis itu, katanya dalam hati. Keduanya saling berpandangan lama. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hm, mianhamnida—" gumam Hankyung tertahan. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada dua namja yang masih sibuk saling memandang itu.

"Ah, m-mianhamnida. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," sapa namja berambut coklat itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin tersentak. Dengan ragu disambutnya tangan itu. "L-Lee Sungmin imnida," sahut Sungmin gugup.

"Kau-kau namja yang kemarin di swalayan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Omo! Dia mengingatnya! seru Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Lebih baik langsung saja kita mulai, Cho-sshi," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu. Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin beralih pada bocah kecil yang sibuk dengan gulali ditangannya itu. Ini juga namja kecil kemarin.

"Eng, ini—" Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap bocah itu.

"Donghyuk, Cho Donghyuk," jawab Ryeowook ceria sambil memainkan tangan kecil Donghyuk membuat sebuah lambaian tangan.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tersenyum menatap Donghyuk. "Ah, Cho Donghyuk. Annyeong, Donghyuk~" sapanya.

Donghyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum polos. Dia masih sibuk menjilati gulalinya.

"Ryeowook, lebih baik kau bawa dia jalan-jalan atau bermain wahana. Aku yakin Donghyuk tidak akan betah duduk berlama-lama disini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu tidak masalah jika dia disini bersama kita, Cho-sshi," kata Sungmin melarang.

"Aniya, Sungmin-sshi. Donghyuk memang tidak betah duduk berlama-lama," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau temani Ryeowook-sshi, Hankyung-sshi," perintah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan meeting?" tanya Hankyung diikuti anggukan Ryeowook.

"Ini hanya meeting santai, aku bisa mencatat hal-hal yang perlu kita lakukan sendiri," jawab Sungmin. "Kasihan jika Donghyuk memang tidak tahan," sambungnya.

"Anda yakin, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Ryeowook. "Saya tidak masalah jika harus pergi dengan Donghyuk berdua saja."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak masalah, Ryeowook-sshi," jawabnya.

Hankyung terpaksa mengangguk dan menuruti kemauan bosnya itu. Dia merasa tak berguna sebagai sekretaris hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya. "Belanjakan apa saja yang dia mau," katanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia menurunkan Donghyuk. "Donghyuk ingin berjalan saja? jika Donghyuk lelah katakan pada ahjusshi dan ahjusshi akan menggendong Donghyuk. Arraseo?" tanyanya.

"Ne, ajuci," jawab Donghyuk sambil tersenyum. "Appa tidak ikut?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Appa akan menyusul nanti. Ada yang harus Appa selesaikan dulu, ne?" jawabnya.

Donghyuk mengangguk. "Donghyuk beljanji akan jadi anak baik pada Umma tadi," katanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Ne, anak Appa memang anak baik. Ryeowook dan Hankyung ahjusshi akan menamani Donghyuk," katanya.

Donghyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arraco, appa," katanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum menatap bocah kecil itu. Dia dan Hankyung membungkuk sopan saat pamit dan meninggalkan bos mereka.

"Anak yang pintar," komentar Sungmin. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa aneh saat tadi Kyuhyun dan Donghyuk berbicara tentang 'Umma'.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya masih terpana pada wajah manis Sungmin. Wajah yang lembut, kulit putih susu yang indah, bibir yang terlihat menawan. Dan terutama, mata foxy yang masih menariknya sama seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ehem, s-sebaiknya kita mulai saja, Cho-sshi," kata Sungmin gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya mengagumi wajah manis itu. "N-ne, Sungmin-sshi. Mianhae sebelumnya, harus mengajakmu meeting di tempat seperti ini. Umma Donghyuk ada sedikit keperluan, jadi aku yang harus menjaganya," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Cho-sshi."

"Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, lucu. "Ah, ne, Kyuhyun-sshi," panggilnya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap lagi. Betapa imutnya Sungmin saat tadi bersikap seperti itu. Aniya! serunya dalam hati. "Aku sudah pesan tempat yang lebih private disini, agar kita bisa lebih tenang membahas ini semua. Mari, Sungmin-sshi," ajaknya.

"Ah, ne~" sahut Sungmin dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

**xxXxx**

"Cukup lama tak bertemu," kata Eunhyuk pelan.

Sekarang dia sedang duduk didalam café itu. dihadapnnya duduk seorang namja berbadan tegap, berambut hitam sedikit panjang dan sangat tampan. Eunhyuk belum berani menatap mata namja itu langsung, dia hanya sesekali melirik diam.

"Sangat lama, maksudku," kata Eunhyuk meralat kata-katanya sendiri. "Tiga tahun lebih itu bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Namja itu hanya menatap Eunhyuk tanpa berkata-kata. Dia masih menikmati keindahan wajah namja dihadapannya itu. Rahang tegasnya, bibirnya, wajahnya. Eunhyuk adalah pemilik hatinya sampai kapan pun. Hanya saja, rambut pirang namja itu agak menganggu.

"Lee Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk mulai kesal karena sejak tadi namja itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ne, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae—namja itu—tenang. "Aku tidak suka warna rambutmu. Aku lebih suka rambut hitam Hyukkie yang lembut seperti dulu," sambungnya.

Eunhyuk tercekat. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari mata hitam itu. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Lagi pula, sesukaku mau ku apakan warna rambutku. Rambut hitam itu hanya masa lalu," katanya.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Aku harus minta maaf bagaimana lagi denganmu, Hyukkie? Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu maafmu. Setelah aku pergi aku selalu mengirimimu e-mail hanya untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahku. Aku berjanji akan pulang, dan kau lihat sekarang? Aku kembali, Lee Hyukjae," katanya. nada suaranya terdengar sangat frustasi.

Eunhyuk hanya diam tak menanggapi. Dia sudah mendengar kata-kata itu berkali-kali. E-mail katanya? Eunhyuk tidak pernah meminta dikirimi e-mail setiap hari seperti itu. Dia tidak butuh.

"Aku ingin bertemu Donghyuk," kata Donghae.

"Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan kau bertemu dengan Donghyuk," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun? Dia—"

"Dia berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh bertemu dengan anakku," Eunhyuk segera memotong kata-kata Donghae saat merasa namja itu akan marah. "Dia yang selama ini mengurus kami."

Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau menamai Donghyuk dengan marga Cho, kau selalu mengurus Donghyuk dan dia, kau selalu memberi perhatian padanya. Aku tahu dia yang selama ini mengurus Donghyuk dan kau, Hyukjae. Aku tahu! Tapi tahu kah kau betapa frustasinya aku saat aku jauh darimu seperti beberapa tahun ini?" katanya.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae. "Kau yang meninggalkanku, Lee Donghae!" desisinya geram.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku minta maaf, Lee Hyukjae—"

"Kau yang meninggalkanku setelah kau buat banyak janji! Bahkan kau berjanji untuk menikahiku! Tapi—"

BRUK! Eunhyuk terdiam saat punggungnya tersandar tiba-tiba pada sandaran sofa café yang didudukinya. Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Hiks—Mianhae, Lee Hyukjae. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Hiks—aku akan jelaskan—hiks. Aku sungguh membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk kembali—hiks… dan aku disini sekarang. Tolong dengarkan aku, Hyukjae. Hiks—" Donghae menangis.

Eunhyuk terdiam lama. Tidak membalas pelukan itu, tapi juga tidak ingin melepaskan. Pelukan ini rasanya masih sama. Masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sangat sama saat pertama kali Donghae menyatakan cinta padanya, pelukan pertama mereka. Masih sangat sama saat setiap kali Donghae memeluknya setiap saat, dulu. Masih sangat sama rasanya. Masih sangat… hangat.

Masih sangat sama saat mereka diam-diam saling berpelukan di taman kampus. Hanya mereka yang berani melakukan itu di depan umum dengan hubungan aneh mereka. Pelukan ini, masih sangat sama. Eunhyuk terbawa kembali dengan semua kenangan mereka. Bahkan wangi ini… Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbohong, dia merindukan wangi ini.

"Kau tahu hiks—kau tahu kenapa aku mengambil keputusan itu. Hiks—" gumamnya mmasih terisak.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ya, dia tahu alasan kenapa Donghae meninggalkannya. Impian besar Donghae untuk menjadi pebisnis besar dan menerima beasiswa di Amerika yang membuat Donghae meninggalkannya dan Donghyuk.

"Kau egois..." gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

"Mianhae, hiks—jeongmal mianhae—" balasnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam lagi. Donghae pun masih belum mau melepas pelukannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku, Hyukjae…" bisik Donghae.

..

.

"Kita bisa sesuaikan jadwal untuk survey itu dengan jadwalmu, Sungmin-sshi," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencatat rincian meeting mereka.

Sungmin yang juga sibuk dengan catatannya berfikir sejenak. "Aku bisa kapan saja, Kyuhyun-sshi. Lagi pula pembangunan yang akan berjalan memerlukan waktu yang cukup panjang. Jika hanya untuk survey awal, aku rasa aku bisa kapan saja," sahutnya.

"Lebih baik kau tanya pada Hankyung-sshi dulu. Sepertinya dia yang lebih tahu tentang jadwalmu," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang terlihat bingung mengingat-ingat jadwalnya.

"Ah, ne. Kau benar, Kyuhyun-sshi," katanya dan kembali sibuk dengan catatannya. Dia akan memberikan ini pada Hankyung, biar sekretarisnya itu saja yang menyelesaikan laporan ini.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin yang sibuk dengan catatannya. Entah kenapa, matanya sukar untuk beralih dari wajah Sungmin. Jika diingat-ingat, dia sudah bereaksi seperti ini sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Merasa diperhatikan, Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya, balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hn? Eh, aniya. Aku akan mengurus semuanya langsung pada Mr. Lee setelah ini. Kami perlu membicarakan beberapa hal lagi," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia melirik jam tangannya, tak terasa sudah tiga jam dia dan Kyuhyun membahas ini. "Aku rasa kita sudah selesai," kata Sungmin. Dia membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Kau akan langsung kembali, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin menatapnya heran. "Waeyo?" Sungmin bertanya.

"A-ani, hanya bertanya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berfikir lagi. "Sepertinya aku akan berkeliling dulu, sedikit menyegarkan pikiran. Kyuhyun-sshi akan menemani Donghyuk?" katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mari kita pergi bersama," ajaknya.

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah. Dia tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Nn-ne, mungkin kita bisa sekalian bisa bertemu dengan Hankyung-sshi," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Hatinya berdebar-debar, seperti akan kencan, batinnya. "Aku akan panggil mereka ke sini dulu untuk mengantarkan ini ke mobil," katanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengantar ini ke mobilku sendiri," tolak Sungmin. Dia tidak suka terlalu merepotkan orang lain.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyentuh-nyentuh layar dan kemudian kembali pada Sungmin. "Supirku akan menjemputnya, kita tunggu saja," katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa memang semua urusanmu di urus oleh orang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya balas tersenyum. "Mereka yang membiasakanku," jawabnya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sungmin sudah berusaha bersikap profesional selama meeting beberapa jam tadi. Melupakan begitu saja debaran jantungnya dan mengendalikan wajahnya yang memerah saat dia harus menatap Kyuhyun saat mereka membahas bisnis mereka. Belum lagi tentang Kyuhyun yang sadar ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini, baik Kyuhyun atau pun Sungmin, kembali merasa canggung satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang hanya tertunduk. Entah kenapa selama meeting tadi Kyuhyun merasa seperti sudah kenal lama dengan Sungmin. Ide-ide cemerlang Sungmin sangat menarik baginya, Sungmin memang cerdas. Mereka berbincang dengan santai. Entahlah, entah karena Sungmin yang memang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, atau karena getaran-getaran yang menggelitik hati mereka masing-masing. Ya, getar-getaran yang berusaha mereka tepis.

Tak lama supir Kyuhyun datang untuk mengambil semua barang-barang mereka.

"Tolong jangan sampai berserakan, ahjusshi. Ini berkas penting," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-sshi," sahutnya sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Kamsahamnida, ahjusshi," kata Kyuhyun balas membungkuk.

"Kamsahamnida," Sungmin ikut membungkuk.

"Ah, ne," kata ahjusshi itu dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Jadi kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Donghyuk dimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu, kita bisa cari dia sambil berjalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia seperti tak ingin waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. "Jadi… kau namja yang di swalayan kemarin?" Kyuhyun mengulangi lagi pertanyaan saat mereka bertemu tadi.

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin memerah lagi. Aiish, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu dengan santai, batinnya. "A-ah, ne. Mianhae jika saat itu membuatmu tidak nyaman," jawabnya gugup.

"Eh? Aniya. Sungguh bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku gugup saat kau melihatku seperti itu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. Dia tersenyum menatap wajah manis namja dihadapannya ini. "Aniya, bukan apa-apa. Kajja, kita jalan lagi," jawabnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengangguk canggung. Ah, andai saja bayangan Donghyuk dan namja berambut pirang itu tidak datang dipikirannya, pasti dia perlu repot-repot menahan debaran indah didadanya seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Ah, andai saja Sungmin tahu sejak kemarin jantungnya tak bisa tenang. Ah, andai saja…

Sepertinya memang ada satu hal yang merasuki perasaan mereka.

**xxXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeongmal Gomawo :**

**ressijewelll, Baby-ya, Leeyasmin, Pumpkin Ite,****  
****Minnie Trancy, Hyeri, RAY HYUNG^^, Shion tsuzuka,****  
****Cho Yooae, Marcia Rena, Yukihyemi, anchofishy,****  
****Rhie sparkyu'min, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, Thania Lee,****  
****Cho Miku, JiYoo861015, kyurin minnie,****  
****Momo6, S.J. 1315, Ryu, LabuManis,****  
****Rima KyuMin Elf, Chikyumin,****Bunny Ming.****  
Aegyo lee, Park HyunRa,  
Vain Vampire, Cho Gyumin Lee,  
Secret Blackheart, Mayuka57, Saeko hichoru,  
Chikyumin, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, MinnieGalz,  
Ceekuchiki, CloudsomniaElf, Pinkyu. ****^^v~**

Wuah, mianhae telat banget updatenya ;A; ada sedikit kesalahaan teknis sama laptop jadi telat. Saya mau jelasin di sini apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara HaeHyuk. Kalau belum jelas, katakana saja. Nanti di jelasin lagi deh di chap berikutnya^^  
Ini baru chap 3, sengaja di bikin gini biar pada penasaran sama kisah **main character** kita **KyuMin,** hehe^^v Untuk yang masih penasaran tentang Kyuhyuk, bersabar ne~ nanti saya jelasin kesemuanya termasuk ke **Sungmin** yang juga salah paham seperti kalian. Hehe^^

Sudah itu saja. Baca yang ini, **RnR**, **No Bashing!** Enjoy~~~

**CHAP 3**

**One Second Love**

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan senyuman lembut yang terpampang diwajahnya. Sejak tadi bayangan wajah Sungmin tergambar jelas dipikirannya. Dia tidak bisa bersikap professional sepertinya jika tidak sedang meeting. Seperti saat mereka bermain bersama dengan Donghyuk dan yang lainnya tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya saat itu. Hh, kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mengingat Donghyuk, pasti dia tidak susah payah menahan perasaan seperti ini.

"Anda terlihat sangat senang, Kyuhyun-sshi," kata Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun. Donghyuk sudah tertidur kelelahan dipangkuannya.

"Aish, berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu, Ryeowook," kata Kyuhyun malu.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Aku hanya akan berekspresi sepertimu saat aku sedang jatuh cinta," katanya.

"Kau akan bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku ingat, saat kencan pertamaku dengan suamiku, ekspresiku sama percis dengan ekspresimu sekarang," jawabnya.

"Hn, dengan Yesung-hyung? Aish, aku yakin itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru menikah enam bulan yang lalu, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berlebihan," kata Ryeowook kesal. Dia lelah bersikap formal pada namja yang sudah terlanjur terlalu akrab dengannya ini.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia dan keluarga besar Ryeowook memang cukup dekat. Orang tuanya— Mr. dan Mrs. Cho— memang bersahabat dengan orang tua Ryeowook. Itu kenapa dia mengenal suami Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon—mereka memanggilnya Yesung. Yesung adalah pemilik sebuah toko kacamata terkenal. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Ryeowook tetap bekerja pada Kyuhyun padahal suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, jawabannya karena keegoisan Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin mengganti sekretarisnya dengan orang lain. Bahkan dia yang meminta ijin sendiri pada Yesung agar Ryeowook tetap bekerja padanya. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga sangat baik. Karena paham betul sifat Kyuhyun, mau tak mau Yesung mengijinkan istrinya itu bekerja untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Entahlah, Wook. Aku… hanya seperti terhipnotis dengan mata indahnya. Wajahnya juga," jawabnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia tersenyum menatap namja yang sudah dia anggap namsaeng tapi tidak pernah berbicara sopan padanya ini. "Sungmin-sshi memang menarik," komentarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia menatap Donghyuk yang tertidur dipangkuan Ryeowook. "Aku hanya takut menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, Wook. Donghyuk masih membutuhkanku," gumamnya.

"Ne, kau benar. Eunhyuk dan Donghyuk masih membutuhkanmu. Tapi kurasa, Kyu, itu bukan alasan untuk menutup diri untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk bukan suami istri, Kyu. Hubungan kalian hanya hyung dan dongsaeng. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku dari dulu. Jadi itu bukan alasan," sambung Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku takut jika nanti aku memiliki kekasih, maka Eunhyuk akan membawa Donghyuk menjauh dariku. Pasti akan menjadi canggung, Wook," sahut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Eunhyuk bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia itu hyung yang bijaksana," katanya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum. Mungkin Ryowook ada benarnya. Tapi, dia memang benar-benar takut jauh dari Donghyuk. Dia sangat menyayangi namja kecil itu. Donghyuk benar-benar sudah dia anggap anak kandungnya sendiri. Meski pun sebenarnya bukan.

"Apa benar dia kembali, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Dia tahu pertanyaannya agak sensitif.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Bahkan Ryeowook tahu tentang ini. "Eunhyuk bilang begitu," jawabnya.

"Biarkanlah mereka memperbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi, Kyu," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Eunhyuk tersakiti lagi. Aku hanya ingin dia sadar tidak segampang yang dia pikirkan untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Donghyuk dan Eunhyuk itu tanggung jawabku sekarang."

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan mendengar kekeras kepalaan Kyuhyun. "Apa menurutmu Eunhyuk akan baik-baik saja dengan keputusanmu?"

"Entahlah, Wook. Apa menurutmu Eunhyuk masih mencintainya?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak tahu.

"Aku tidak terima! Aku tidak mau dia mengambil anakku begitu saja!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu, aku mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata Eunhyuk masih mencintainya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan bersikap seperti kau ini suaminya!" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku ini hanya namsaeng yang posesif, kau mengerti?" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas. Ya, Kyuhyun memang namsaeng yang posesif.

..

.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?" tanya Sungjin saat Sungmin masuk ke rumah dengan wajah yang terlihat cerah, tapi juga lelah.

"Ne, mana Appa dan Umma?" jawab Sungmin dan langsung bertanya karena tidak melihat orang tua mereka. Seharusnya mereka sedang berkumpul sekarang.

"Umma menamani Appa, ada pertemuan dengan beberapa rekan bisnis Appa," jawab Sungjin.

Sungmin mengangguk paham dan duduk di samping adik bungsunya itu. Melepaskan beberapa kancing bajunya dan tersandar di sofa. Menghela nafas berat.

"Apa meetingnya berjalan lancar?" tanya Sungjin.

"Begitulah," jawab Sungmin. "Sungjinnie," gumamnya.

"Hm?" jawab Sungjin.

"Aku… aku bertemu lagi dengan namja yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu," kata Sungmin pelan. Dia memjamkan matanya, lelah.

Sungjin terlihat berfikir sebentar. "MWO? Namja yang sudah memiliki anak itu?" serunya. Sungmin mengangguk. "Aiish, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Dia itu orang yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita untuk proyek di Gyeonggi-do," jawab Sungmin.

"Aish! Aku tidak tahu tentang proyek perusahaan, hyung," kata Sungjin gusar. Sang Appa masih belum membiarkannya turun tangan untuk masalah bisnis keluarga.

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi, membicarakan bisnis. Kami meeting di Lotte World, kau tahu. Dia membawa anaknya yang bernama Cho Donghyuk itu," kata Sungmin. Tersirat ada kekecewaaan dari nada bicaranya.

"EEH? Dia membawa anaknya dan mengajakmu meeting di taman bermain? Apa-apaan itu?"

Sungmin hanya diam melihat kehebohan Sungjin. Dia tahu, Sungjin pasti sangat tidak setuju jika dia bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mengerti sang adik sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Ku mohon, Jinnie, tidak bisakah aku merasakan bahagia sekali lagi?" gumamnya.

Sungjin menghela nafas. "Hyung, kau boleh bahagia, tapi tidak dengan suami orang. Terkadang ke-pabbo-anmu tentang cinta itu sungguh keterlaluan. Jangan terlalu polos seperti ini! Kau tahu kan, hyung, hatimu itu jauh lebih sensitif dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi seperti dulu. Kejadianmu yang dulu saja sudah membuatmu menenangkan diri sebulan di Gyeonggi-do. Aku tidak mau kau mencoba untuk yang satu ini. Hubunganmu dengan Siwon dulu saja sudah cukup membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi," katanya panjang lebar.

"Jangan menyebut namanya," kata Sungmin pelan.

Sungjin terdiam. Ah, sungguh dia tidak sengaja menyebut nama namja dari masa lalu pahit hyung-nya itu. Namja yang membuat Sungmin seperti mayat hidup selama satu bulan itu. "Mianhae, hyung," katanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Bayangan wajah tampan Kyuhyun berputar-putar dipikirannya.

"Kau harus bisa mengatur hatimu lagi, hyung. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidak seharusnya kau turuti terus," kata Sungjin lagi.

Sungmin terdiam. Sungjin benar, seharusnya dia seperti itu. Dulu juga cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ah, Sungjin mengingatkannya lagi pada namja Choi itu. "Tapi Kyuhyun sangat baik," katanya.

"Ah, namanya Kyuhyun, huh?" tanya Sungjin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku berjanji akan melupakannya kan, Jinnie? Bagaimana jika aku mengingkari janjiku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Sungjin tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengurus proyek di Gyeonggi-do bersamanya beberapa hari lagi. Appa yang menyuruhku. Itu berarti aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," jawab Sungmin.

Mata Sungjin membulat. "Aish! Kenapa Appa selalu menyuruhmu untuk mengurus proyek disana? Bersama dia pula?"

"Entahlah, terkadang aku bingung. Aku tahu, aku memang sangat mengerti Gyeonggi-do, itu kampung halaman kita dan tempat meditasiku. Tapi apa harus aku terus yang kesana."

Sungjin menggelengkan kepala sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu," katanya.

"EH! Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Gyeonggi-do. Jadi kau bisa mengontrol perasaanmu jika ada aku disana. Kau tahu, hyung, aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi," jawab Sungjin.

Sungmin menatap Sungjin dalam diam. Sungjin sangat mengkhawatirkannya ternyata. "Ya! Aku akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu seperti itu," kata Sungmin.

"Hyung, jatuh cinta pada suami orang itu lebih beresiko, kau tahu," kata Sungjin lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Dulu, saat Sungmin bilang dia jatuh cinta pada namja Choi itu, Sungmin juga bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya seperti ini.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan menahan perasaanku," katanya pelan. Ada nada ketidak yakinan dari perkataannya.

Sungjin menghela nafas. Dia tetap akan meminta pada Appanya untuk ikut ke Gyeonggi-do!

**xxXxx**

"Gomawo, Wookie," ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pada Ryeowook. "Mampirlah untuk makan malam disini," sambungnya.

"Cheonman, Hyukkie-hyung. Aku harus pulang, Yesung pasti sudah menunggu," sahutnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, hati-hati ne," kata Eunhyuk dan melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook yang sudah masuk ke mobil.

"Ryeowookkie, gomawo!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Perlahan mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau akan bersikap sopan, Kyu? Sadarlah kau itu lebih muda dari kami," kata Eunhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan mandi dulu, Hyuk," katanya mengacuhkan kata-kata Eunhyuk dan berlalu masuk kekamarnya.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam!" seru Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku, Hyukjae…_

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Sejak tadi kata-kata itu tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Belum lagi wajah Donghae yang terisak dan menangis seperti tadi, bahkan namja itu masih sama cengengnya. Bahkan Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja saat Donghae berusaha menjelaskan kenapa dia memilih impiannya sendiri dari pada Eunhyuk. Bagi Eunhyuk, semua itu tetap hanya keegoisan seorang Lee Donghae, apa pun alasannya.

Lee Donghae. Bagi seorang Eunhyuk, nama itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Entah itu masa lalu yang indah atau sebaliknya. Eunhyuk hanya tidak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan itu. bertahun dia mencoba melupakan semuanya. Tidak peduli dengan semua e-mail permintaan maaf dari Donghae, tidak peduli dengan hatinya, yang jujur saja, masih terus menuntut. Tidak peduli tentang Donghyuk yang harus tahu tentang kebenarannya. Donghyuk masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu tentang hal ini, pikirnya.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbohong. Dia memang senang saat mendapat kabar dari Donghae sendiri bahwa dia akan kembali ke Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun pergi. Eunhyuk merasa ada sedikit pencerahan untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit hatinya jauh lebih besar dari rasa senang itu. Tidak, Eunhyuk memang tidak membenci Donghae. Eunhyuk memang terlalu baik, dia memang tidak bisa membenci siapa pun.

Dia hanya takut pertahan dihatinya runtuh ketika Donghae membujuknya lagi. Sekian tahun dia menguat diri untuk tidak lagi peduli dengan apa pun hal yang berhubungan dengan Donghae. Siapa suruh dia begitu egois? Lebih memilih beasiswa di Amerika itu dari pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengandung Donghyuk.

**[Flashback On…**

Eunhyuk melangkah pelan dengan wajah sumringah menuju taman kampus. Tempat yang selalu dia datangi bersama namjachingunya. Wajahnya sesekali bersemu merah mengingat berita yang akan dia berikan pada namja berbadan tegap itu. Belum lagi bayangan-bayangan 'kegiatan malam' mereka yang memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan berita ini.

Langkah Eunhyuk semakin cepat saat manik matanya menemukan namja yang dia cari itu.

"Hae-ah!" serunya bergembira dan langsung memeluk namja yang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang itu.

"Ah, Hyukkie! Kau disini! Baru saja aku akan menghubungimu!" sahut Donghae dengan nada yang tak kalah bersemangat.

"Hn, waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ada kabar bagus untukmu—ah, untuk kita! Ini tentang masa depanmu bersamaku!" jawab Donghae dan langsung mendudukkan Eunhyuk dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk terlihat makin sumringah. Mereka sama-sama punya kabar bahagia. "Aku pun begitu! Aku juga punya berita untuk kita! Ayo beri tahu aku apa berita baik untuk kita itu?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk pelan. Ditatapnya manik mata indah kesayangannya itu. "Tapi tolong jangan marah. Kau tahu ini demi kebaikan masa depan kita. Kau tahu ini impian terbesarku," katanya pelan.

Eunhyuk terdiam. DEG! Sebuah getaran aneh tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Sepertinya bukan berita yang baik. Tapi… entahlah! Jika bukan berita baik, kenapa wajah Donghae begitu bahagia? "Hn, Hae. Berita apa?" tanyanya mencoba mengusir debar-debar tak mengenakkan dihatinya.

"Ah, ini—" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dari dalam tasnya. Diberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ini apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau boleh buka ini jika kau beri tahu aku berita baik apa yang akan kau berikan padaku," jawab Donghae dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya, diberikannya pada Donghae. "Ini masa depan kita. Kau boleh buka itu duluan," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku buka sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan perlahan Donghae membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah… tes kehamilan. TES KEHAMILAN! Dengan dua garis merah.

Sebuah perasaan sangat bahagia merasuki hati Donghae. Dia mengerti itu tanda apa. Donghae menangkupkan tangannya pada mulutnya sendiri. Menahan rasa haru yang sepertinya tak dapat di tahan. "Ya Tuhan—" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Donghae dengan cepat meraih Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo, Hyukkie. Hiks—jeongmal gomawo. Gomawo sudah bersedia hiks—m-mengandung anakku, anak kita," bisiknya. Ya, Donghae menangis. Itu adalah tes kehamilan milik Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Hae. Aku bisa hamil, aku hiks—" Eunhyuk tak sanggup menyambung kata-katanya lagi. Dia hanya sanggup mengangguk bahagia dalam pelukan Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mengelus perut Eunhyuk. "Anakku, ini Appa. Selamat datang. Appa akan segera menikahi Umma. Mianhae menghadirkanmu ke dunia sebelum kami menikah, tapi tenang saja. Appa akan menikahi Umma dan kita akan pindah ke Amerika—"

"Eh? A-Amerika?" tanya Eunhyuk terkejut dengan pernyataan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Surat itu adalah surat diterimanya aku sebagai mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa di Amerika. Impianku untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis besar akan menjadi kenyataan jika aku berkuliah disana. Ini mimpiku, Hyukkie," jawabnya bahagia.

"Tapi, Hae… Aku tidak ingin tinggal di Amerika—"

**Flashback Off..]**

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia tidak menyangka Donghae bersikeras tentang mimpinya saat itu. Mereka terus bertengkar karena Donghae tetap ingin pergi ke sana, tapi Eunhyuk tak ingin. Dia ingin Donghae ada di Korea, di Seoul, menikahinya, dan menemaninya merawat anak mereka. Tapi nyatanya, Donghae tetap pergi. Mengejar mimpinya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan rela melepas kuliahnya di Seoul. Mengabaikan impian tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Cih! Dia bilang dia pergi untuk kami? Apanya yang untuk kami?" gerutu Eunhyuk saat mengingat semuanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menggerutu tak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang.

Eunhyuk berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian santai menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di meja makan. "Makanlah, Kyu," katanya tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini tentang Lee Donghae itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya diam dan ikut duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia menanyakan Donghyuk?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas kosong di samping pirng Kyuhyun. "Dia menangis untuk itu," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Air matanya tak cukup untuk bisa bertemu dengan anakku," katanya sinis. Eunhyuk tak menanggapi. "Ya, Lee Hyukjae! Jangan bilang pertahananmu mulai runtuh."

Eunhyuk menatap mata Kyuhyun, berharap namja itu mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aissh! Aku menyesal membiarkanmu pergi jika begini akhirnya," desis Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya kyuhyun paham dengan maksudnya. "Dia menangis bahkan merengek padaku," gumamnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Hyuk. Itu urusan perasaanmu dengannya. yang pasti bagiku itu tak mempan," sahut Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Ah, saat aku ada proyek di Gyeonggi-do, jangan coba-coba membawa Donghyuk bertemu dengannya!" perintah kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba ingat tentang itu.

"Eh? Kau akan ada proyek di Gyeonggi-do? Berapa lama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Ryeowook belum mengatur jadwalnya," jawabnya.

"Izinkan aku mempertemukan mereka, Kyu," kata Eunhyuk pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Aku bilang tidak, Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak suka lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab sepertinya dengan mudah mengambil kembali apa yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja! Setidaknya dia harus sedikit berjuang untuk anakku!"

"Dia sudah berusaha, Kyu. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia ada di Seoul saat ini," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau bahkan membelanya sekarang! Aisshh!" seru Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak sadar ternyata dia membela Donghae seperti itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya, huh?"

"Hatiku masih sakit karenanya."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Lee Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk tertunduk. "Tolong jangan tanya tentang hal itu padaku sekarang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencoba meredam emosinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau kembali jatuh di tempat yang sama, Hyuk. Kau pikir aku akan tahan melihatmu menangis setiap malam, menjadi lebih kurus dari sekarang, mengurung diri di kamar? Bahkan dulu kau sangat tidak perduli dengan keadaanmu yang sedang mengandung Donghyuk. Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi? Tidak, Hyuk, kau tahu."

"Mianhae, untuk semua kerepotan yang aku timbulkan dulu," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu dia selalu mengirimimu e-mail. Meminta maaf padamu, bahkan dia tidak hanya sekali mengirimimu uang untuk biaya Donghyuk. Aku tahu itu bentuk rasa tanggung jawabnya. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Hyuk," kata Kyuhyun. Dia menatap namja pirang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memakai uang yang dia kirim. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah keadaan ini agak membaik," kata Eunhyuk tertunduk.

"Itu terserah padamu. Yang jadi masalah untukku adalah, dia tidak bisa mengambil Donghyuk dariku. Kau tahu betapa aku mencintai anak itu. Aku yang menyaksikan kelahirannya, aku yang mengajarinya untuk tumbuh dengan baik," kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia tahu baik dulu maupun sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya takut kehilangan sosok Donghyuk. Kyuhyun hanya takut kehilangan namja kecil yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku juga tidak ingin rasa sakitmu terulang lagi," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku belum tentu akan kembali padanya," kata Eunhyuk dan berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya saja—" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangnya.

"Hn?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon, tolong izinkan aku mempertemukan Donghyuk dengan Appa kandungnya, Kyu…"

**xxXxx**

**TBC~^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeongmal Gomawo :**

**ressijewelll, Baby-ya, Leeyasmin, Pumpkin Ite,****  
****Minnie Trancy, Hyeri, RAY HYUNG^^, Shion tsuzuka,****  
****Cho Yooae, Marcia Rena, Yukihyemi, anchofishy,****  
****Rhie sparkyu'min, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, Thania Lee,****  
****Cho Miku, JiYoo861015, kyurin minnie,****  
****Momo6, S.J. 1315, Ryu, LabuManis,****  
****Rima KyuMin Elf, Chikyumin,****Bunny Ming.****  
Aegyo lee, Park HyunRa,  
Vain Vampire, Cho Gyumin Lee,  
Secret Blackheart, Mayuka57, Saeko hichoru,  
Chikyumin, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, MinnieGalz,  
Ceekuchiki, CloudsomniaElf  
sasa kyumineunhaeshipper, bela KMS,  
Andhisa DhisaClouds, Syubidubidu ****^^v~**

Jeongmal mianhae untuk update yg sangat sangat lama #bow. Masih ada masalah dengan laptop soalnya ;A; sedikit sedih karena tanggapan di chap sebelumnya tak begitu ramai, ya saya ngerti, karena ga ada KyuMin momentnya. Ini, silahkan coba baca yang ini dan tolong tulis tanggapan kalian di kolom review ^^V semakin banyak review, semakin semangat untuk chap berikutnya. Hehe ^^ Di chap depan, rencananya mau buat **full of KyuMin**, keke~

Ada yang tanya apa Kyunamsaeng kandung Hyuk?  
-Bukan bukan, itu akan di jelaskan di beberapa chapter depan. Hehe^^v

Sudahlah, baca saja. **NO BASHING! RnR ^^  
Enjoy ne~~**

Ah, tunggu, selesai membaca ini, apa menurut kalian ini masih bisa di teruskan?

**CHAP 4**

Sungmin merapikan sekali lagi dasinya. Setelah mematut diri berkali-kali di cermin, dia tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya pagi ini. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan celana kerja hitam muda dan kemeja baby blue serta dasi dengan warna biru yang lebih pekat dari kemejanya.

"Ah, aku memang manis~" gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya bersemu malu mendengar kepercayaan dirinya sendiri itu. "Aish, sudahlah," katanya.

Sungmin melngkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Seluruh keluarganya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Kau sudah siap, Minnie?" tanya Mr. Lee saat melihat Sungmin yang ikut duduk bersama.

"Ne, Appa," jawabnya.

"Hankyung akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalian akan ke Gyoenggi-do hari ini," kata Mr. Lee.

"Eh, apa hari ini?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. Dia bahkan belum di beri tahu tentang jadwalnya itu.

"Hankyung belum memberi tahumu?" tanya Mr. Lee. Dia mengangguk pada pelayan yang menuangkan teh hangat dicangkirnya menandakan itu cukup untuknya.

"Appa, aku ikut," kata Sungjin tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan sedikit merengek dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Mwo? Ada gerangan apa kau ingin ikut?" tanya Mr. Lee heran.

"Aku hanya ingin ikut. Aku juga ingin tahu tentang perusahaan kita," jawab Sungjin.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng. Tidak menyangka Sungjin serius tentang niatnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Kau harus urus dulu kuliahmu. Setelah semuanya selesai, kau akan langsung membantu hyungmu," kata Mr. Lee tenang. Sungjin memang sudah berkali-kali ingin ikut mengurus bisnis mereka.

"Aniya. Aku hanya ingin ikut ke Gyoenggi-do," bantah Sungjin.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu tentang perusahaan kita? Itu bukan hanya di Gyeonggi-do, Sungjin," tanya Mr. Lee lagi.

"Ummaa~" rengek Sungjin pada Mrs. Lee— sang Umma.

Mrs. Lee hanya tersenyum lembut. "Biar hyung-mu saja yang mengurus itu, Jinnie. Setelah semuanya selesai kau baru bisa ikut," katanya.

Sungjin mempoutkan bibirnya, meniru apa yang biasa Sungmin lakukan. "Hyung! Ingat apa pesanku padamu!" serunya.

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Sungjin sudah berulang-ulang menyampaikan tentang dia yang harus menahan perasaannya pada Cho Kyuhyun itu sejak terakhir kali mereka membicarakannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Lee bingung.

Sungjin melirik Sungmin sekilas, tak peduli pada tatapan Sungmin yang memohon jangan sampai orang tua mereka tahu tentang ini. Tapi sepertinya Sungjin berkhianat kali ini. "Hyung jatuh cinta pada namja beranak satu," jawabnya tenang.

"EEHH? MWOO?" seru Mr. dan Mrs. Lee bersamaan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Lee Sungjin?" tanya Mr. Lee shock.

"OMO! Apa benar yang dikatakan saeng-mu itu, Minnie-ya?" tanya Mrs. Lee.

Keduanya menatap Sungmin dan Sungjin bergantian. Sungjin hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli pada tatapan mematikan Sungmin. Siapa suruh tidak mengijinkanku untuk ikut, batin si bungsu itu licik.

"A-ah, t-tunggu. Aku akan jelaskan, Umma, Appa—" kata Sungmin tergagap.

"Hyung jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah memiliki anak," Sungjin memotong perkataan gagap Sungmin.

Mr. dan Mrs. Lee saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka tidak asing dengan nama Cho itu.

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan proyek dengan Minnie, yeobo?" tanya Mrs. Lee pada Mr. Lee.

"Hanya dia Cho Kyuhyun yang ku tahu, chagi," jawab Mr. Lee.

**xxXxx**

"Kita berangkat menggunakan mini van ini saja," kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sudah datang kerumahnya. Mereka memang akan melakukan survey tempat untuk proyek itu hari ini.

"Kita bisa menggunakan satu supir saja," kata Ryeowook setuju.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi Hankyung agar dia dan Sungmin kemari saja?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ini pasti akal-akalanmu kan, Kyunnie? Kau ingin satu mobil dengan Sungmin-sshi kan?" tanyanya menyelidik. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun mau menggunakan fasilitas kantor seperti ini. Biasanya bos yang satu itu lebih memilih untuk memakai mobil pribadinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu santai. "Eunhyuk! Bisa kau bawakan tas kecil di dalam untukku?" serunya pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai memandikan Donghyuk.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. "Ck, kau ini merepotkan saja," gerutu Eunhyuk yang datang sambil membawa tas yang Kyuhyun maksud dan menggendong Donghyuk.

"Gomawo," katanya. "Dongie~ Appa tinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kan? Appa akan pulang dengan coklat yang banyak," kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih Donghyuk dari gendongan Eunhyuk.

Donghyuk hanya mengangguk seperti mengerti dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Dongie ingin coklat yang banyak, Appa," katanya terbata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Donghyuk. "Kau akan membawanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau sudah berjanji, Kyu," kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. "Arrasseo," katanya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghyuk yang ada dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menatap wajah polos bocah kesayangannya ini.

"Donghyuk, dengarkan Appa. Dongie akan pergi dengan Umma nanti untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Bersikap baiklah padanya, arrasseo?" tanyanya. Donghyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan sekali lagi mengelus kepala bocah itu. Dia kembali menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Aku menyerahkan semua keputusan ditanganmu, Hyuk," kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Direntangkannya tangannya, Kyuhyun menghambur dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. "Jeongmal gomawo, Kyunnie," bisiknya.

Di saat yang sama, terdengar suara decit rem mobil berhenti di depan kediaman itu. Ryeowook yang sadar siapa yang datang langsung memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih terlena dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Aissh, bocah ini," gerutu Ryeowook tak sabaran.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Sosok namja manis yang pendek dan seorang namja berwajah sangat oriental keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja manis itu terdiam menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Hey, apa kalian juga akan seremuk ini jika melihat namja yang membuat kalian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, membuat kalian hanya memikirkannya, bahkan membuat dongsaeng kalian menjadi sangat overprotektif, berpelukan dengan namja lain?

"Annyeonghaseo, Ryeowook-sshi," sapa Hankyung membuyarkan suasana yang tadi sempat hening.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Berusaha mengendalikan suasana. "Annyeonghaseo, Hankyung-sshi," sahutnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. "Sungmin!" serunya.

Sungmin tersentak dan langsung membungkuk sopan. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi," katanya.

"Aku sudah memukulmu tadi," bisik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dia sudah disini?" Kyuhyun balas berbisik.

Sungmin tersenyum meihat Kyuhyun dan juga pada namja pirang di samping Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Namja ini, gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ini klienmu, Kyu? Aigoo, sungguh manis," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Lee Sungmin imnida," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida," sahut Eunhyuk sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Terlalu memikirkan hatinya yang sakit, sehingga tidak sadar ada yang mengganjal dari nama seorang Lee Hyukjae yang dia notabene dalam pikirannya adalah istri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak memakai mobil masing-masing saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak—" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Menyadari semua mata kini menatapnya heran, Kyuhyun langsung berkata, "Hn, maksudku, akan lebih mudah jika kita satu mobil. Kita bisa membicarakan apa yang perlu kita bicarakan dalam perjalanan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Agak sedikit malas berdebat. Moodnya sedang tidak baik.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Ada yang berbeda dari aura seorang Kyuhyun saat ini. Tatapan matanya pada Sungmin itu…

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyuk. Dongie, Appa pergi dulu, ne," kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan pengamatan Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati," sahut Eunhyuk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mencium Donghyuk.

"Mari, Sungmin-sshi, Hankyung-sshi," ajak Ryewook.

"Saya permisi dulu," kata Sungmin dan sedikit membungkuk pada Eunhyuk sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kyu, ada yang sedikit berbeda denganmu," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum misterius saat semua sudah naik ke mobil kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Hn? Berbeda apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

BLUSH! Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "A-aku, aku—"

"Kau lihat appamu, Dongie~ dia tersipu~" ejek Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Aissh! Sudahlah, aku pergi!" kata Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi.

**xxXxx**

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan ke Gyeonggi-do bisa di bilang cukup jauh. Hankyung dan Ryeowook yang duduk di bangku paling belakang sejak tadi asik saling bertukar cerita. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam, menatap keluar jendela masing-masing.

"Ah, jadi anda sudah menikah, Ryeowook-sshi?" tanya Hankyung menanggapi cerita Ryeowook.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Hankyung-sshi?"

"Ah, saya? Saya akan segera menikah," jawabnya sambil tersipu.

"Wah, itu berita baik. Apa kami akan di undang?" tanya Ryeowook diselingi tawa renyahnya.

"Tentu, tentu saja," jawab Hankyung ikut tertawa.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan mendengar percakapan dua orang dibelakangnya yang sudah menjadi akrab itu. Andai saja suasananya dengan Kyuhyun tidak canggung… Ah tidak! Sungmin menghela nafas lagi. Hh~ kenapa dia mudah sekali jatuh pada Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dan lagi, semuanya tidak bisa dikendalikan! Sama seperti saat meeting di Lotte World beberapa hari lalu. Dia hanya mampu bertahan beberapa jam untuk jadi profesional.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin juga menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya aku ketahuan, batin Kyuhyun. Dia teringat kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi sebelum mereka pergi. Ah, ya, dia ketahuan. Dan lagi, Eunhyuk malah terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali. Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang, berarti tidak ada halangan dari Eunhyuk seperti yang dia pikirkan. Tapi entahlah, dia hanya tidak percaya diri untuk meneruskan perasaannya. Sungmin terlalu sempurna baginya.

"Ah tidak!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin yang termenung kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung. Reaksi apa itu tadi, gerutunya dalam hati. "A-apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Sepertinya ada yang bisa di minum disini," tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka sebuah kulkas kecil di dalam mini vannya itu. Mengalihkan kecanggungan.

"Aku hanya ingin air mineral," jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Betapa pabbonya tingkah namja ini, batinnya. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya memilih diam.

..

.

"Dongie, kenalkan ini—Lee Donghae—" kata Eunhyuk memperkenalkan namja berambut hitam didepannya. Donghyuk yang duduk dipangkuannya hanya menatap bingung.

Lee Donghae menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Hatinya penuh dengan rasa bersalah, sesak. Wajah namja kecil dihadapannya ini begitu membuat dadanya sakit. "Dia mirip denganku, Hyukkie," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia menatap wajah pilu Donghae saat menatap Donghyuk. Tersirat banyak kerinduan dari tatapan sendu itu.

"Annyeong, Donghyuk. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu, ne? Aku— mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Tidak pernah mengunjungimu selama ini," kata Donghae menatap Donghyuk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau sehat? Apa Umma merawatmu dengan baik? Kau sudah sebesar ini, Donghyuk," sambungnya.

Segaris air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Donghae menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bogoshipo, Donghyuk," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Dia berdiri dengan Donghyuk tetap digendongannya. Dia berpindah duduk di samping Donghae.

"Ahjuci, kenapa menangis? Kenapa melindukan Dongie?" tanya Donghyuk polos.

Donghae tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Sakit hatinya saat Donghyuk memanggilnya 'ahjusshi'. Bukan, bukan itu seharusnya panggilan yang dia dapat. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, "Boleh aku memeluknya?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Diberikannya Donghyuk pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghyuk hanya menurut.

"Appa, merindukanmu—hiks," gumam Donghae saat dia merengkuh Donghyuk dalam pelukannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini, anakku? Mianhae—hiks—jeongmal mianhae. Mianhae Appa meninggalkanmu begitu saja bahkan saat Umma masih mengandungmu. Mianhae—hiks," isaknya.

"Kenapa ahjuci bilang Appa? Appa Dongie adalah Cho Kyuhyun," kata Donghyuk.

Donghae semakin terisak. "Dia—dia memang Appamu, anakku. Karena dia yang—hiks, mengurusimu. Aku—hiks, tapi a-aku adalah Appamu yang sebenarnya," bisiknya.

Eunhyuk mengelus punggung Donghae pelan. Berusaha menenangkan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia harus bersikap seolah tak peduli disaat seperti ini. Apalagi, saat ini hatinya berdebar tak menentu saat melihat Donghyuk dalam pelukan namja yang— ya, namja yang merupakan Appa biologis Donghyuk. Satu hal yang tidak bisa dia pungkiri.

"Dia belum mengerti apa-apa, Hae. Butuh waktu untuk membuatnya mengerti. Selama ini yang dia tahu Appanya hanya Kyuhyun," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghyuk. "Aku—hiks, panggil aku Appa, Donghyuk. Ku mohon," bisiknya memohon.

Donghyuk hanya terdiam tak mengerti. Namja kecil berumur dua setengah tahun itu benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hae, bersabarlah," kata Eunhyuk.

Donghae balas menatap Eunhyuk. Digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk. "Mianhae, mianhae meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Hiks— bahkan hanya demi mimpiku. Mianhae, meninggalkanmu tanpa memikirkan anak kita," gumamnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia masih belum tahu harus menjawab apa.

**xxXxx**

Cho Kyuhyun meregangkan seluruh otot-ototnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ternyata dia masih di dalam mobil, tertidur.

"Berapa lama lagi, ahjusshi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada supirnya.

"Kita sudah di Gyoenggi-do, Kyuhyun-sshi. Hanya sepuluh menit lagi sampai di lokasi," jawab ahjusshi itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Suasana mobil hening. Tak ada lagi perbincangan akrab dari Hankyung dan Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah tertidur di belakang. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang juga tertidur disampingnya. "Ya Tuhan—" gumamnya.

Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Wajahnya jadi lebih imut berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dengan saat dia terbangun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat-sangat polos! Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri, dia jatuh cinta pada namja manis ini. Lihat mata foxy yang kini tertutup itu, bahkan ketika tertutup pun tetap terlihat indah. Pipi gembul dan bibir pulm itu…

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan pada wajah putih mulus milik Sungmin. Dia tak tahan ingin menyentuh wajah manis itu sedikit saja. Perlahan, tangan itu semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun ikut menggeser tubuhnya agar ikut mendekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dan…

"Eungh~" Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah mereka tiba-tiba menjadi makin dekat!

"Omo," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat, wajahnya memerah, darahnya mengalir cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Membiarkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin yang masih sangat dekat. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat.

Ya tuhan, debaran ini berhentilah sebentar, bagaiman jika Sungmin mendengarnya dan terbangun? Aigoo~, batin Kyuhyun panik.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Sedetik kemudian, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Perlahan mata foxy itu terbuka. Sungmin masih belum menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, "K-Kyuhyun-sshi—" gumamnya.

CHU~~

Kyuhyun mencium cepat bibir merah yang ternganga itu. Dan—

"AAAAAAKKHHH!" seru Sungmin.

PLAAKKK!

..

.

"Hyukkie… Mianhae—"

"Aku bosan mendengar kau terus berkata seperti itu!" kata Eunhyuk memotong kata-kata Donghae. Die kembali menyuapi Donghyuk es krim stroberi.

"Dia menyukai stroberi sepertimu," gumam Donghae yang sejak tadi memandangi Donghyuk penuh rasa sayang.

"Dia menyukai semua yang manis, tidak sepertimu," kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak peduli. Wajahnya mirip denganku," balas Donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ya, itu benar. Cara tersenyum Donghyuk memang sama dengan Donghae. Walaupun Donghyuk terkadang terlihat mirip Kyuhyun. Tapi jika melihat Donghae, wajah Donghyuk jauh lebih mirip dengan Donghae. Wajah Donghyuk yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena selama ini sosok Kyuhyun yang ada bersamanya.

Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tertunduk. "Hyukjae, menikahlah denganku…"

..

.

"M-mianhae, Min. Jeongmal mianhae," kata Kyuhyun. Sejak mereka turun dari mobil tadi Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengucapkan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal. Sebelah pipinya juga memerah dengan bekas lima jari.

Sungmin yang berjalan cepat didepannya hanya menggerutu kesal dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena malu, entah karena memang marah. Dia menciumku! Apa-apan namja ini! Dia itu beristri, dan kami hanya rekan bisnis! Tidak lebih! Sungmin sibuk bermonolog dengan dirinya tentang apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi.

Ryeowook dan Hankyung yang kaget karena teriakan Sungmin di mobil tadi—dan memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—itu hanya diam tak mengerti. Tak berani bertanya.

"A-aku sungguh—s-sungguh tak sengaja!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung-sshi! Cepat bawa semua barang-barangku ke dalam hotel! Kau sudah check-in kan?" seru Sungmin.

Hankyung mengangguk gugup. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju hotel yang akan mereka jadikan tempat menginap hari ini. Mereka juga akan rapat disini lalu akan memeriksa proyek yang jaraknya sepuluh menit dari hotel ini.

"S-sebaiknya aku juga, Kyuhyun-sshi, Sungmin-sshi. Permisi," kata Ryeowook takut melihat dua orang yang sedang beraura gelap itu.

"Ryeowook-sshi, aku sudah memesankan satu kamar lain untukmu. Tidak enak jika kau harus satu kamar dengan salah satu di antara kami," kata Sungmin dengan nada ramah dan senyuman manis. Sangat mengerti karena Ryeowook yang sudah berkeluarga.

"Ah, gomawo, Sungmin-sshi," kata Ryeowook dan membungkuk lalu pergi.

Sungmin langsung menghilangkan senyuman manisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Mencium namja lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu sendiri bisa disebut pelecehan seksual, Kyuhyun-sshi!" desis Sungmin geram. Sungguh dia merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku—"

"Namja beristri sepertimu seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap! Kita ini hanya sekedar rekan bisnis dan baru kenal beberapa hari! Kau pikir aku namja macam apa!" seru Sungmin penuh emosi. Dia memang menyukai Kyuhyun, bahkan ciuman itu masih terasa hangat. Dia— dia bahkan diam-diam menyukai ciuman itu. Tapi— tapi, tidak seperti ini!

"Eeeh? Namja beristri?" seru Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Minnie?" terdengar satu suara lembut dari arah belakang Sungmin, menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka yang sudah seperti pertengkaran suami istri itu.

Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa namja yang memanggil Sungmin akrab seperti itu. Seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih, dengan rambut depan yang berdiri, dan lesung pipi. Sungmin ikut berbalik.

"Omo! Kau—"

"Min, sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku belum beris—" kata Kyuhyun masih tetap mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam saat melihat Sungmin yang saling bertatapan dengan namja itu. Ada gejolak aneh yang menyakitkan dihatinya saat melihat pandangan mata Sungmin yang berbeda saat menatap namja itu.

"Kau disini? Sedang apa? Bermeditasi?" tanya namja itu dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ah! Tidak, aku—aku ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sungmin.

Namja itu mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. "Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun makin terdiam. Gejolak rasa sakit dihatinya kini bertransformasi menjadi amarah. Entah karena apa.

"Ah, S-Siwon—" gumam Sungmin tertahan.

**xxXxx**

**TBC~^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeongmal Gomawo :**

**ressijewelll, Baby-ya, Leeyasmin, Pumpkin Ite,****  
****Minnie Trancy, Hyeri, RAY HYUNG^^, Shion tsuzuka,****  
****Cho Yooae, Marcia Rena, Yukihyemi, anchofishy,****  
****Rhie sparkyu'min, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, Thania Lee,****  
****Cho Miku, JiYoo861015, kyurin minnie,****  
****Momo6, S.J. 1315, Ryu, LabuManis,****  
****Rima KyuMin Elf, Chikyumin, ****Bunny Ming.****  
Aegyo lee, Park HyunRa,  
Vain Vampire, Cho Gyumin Lee,  
Secret Blackheart, Mayuka57, Saeko hichoru,  
Chikyumin, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, MinnieGalz,  
Ceekuchiki, CloudsomniaElf  
sasa kyumineunhaeshipper, bela KMS,  
Andhisa DhisaClouds, Syubidubidu, ChaChulie247  
Runashine88, mhila Sungmin, mila - sungmiwon,  
dan tiga guest ****^^v~**

saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update ^^" saya sedikit sibuk dengan urusan kuliah [saya sudah jadi mahasiswi mulai dari sekarang ^o^)/] dan masih dengan masalah yang sama pada laptop saya. dan masalah lainnya, waktu itu saya yakin sudah upload chap yang ini, tapi terhapus karena masalah yang sudah jadi rahasia umum -"  
Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang masih bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita ini ^^  
Saya akan selesaikan cerita ini disini, tenang saja ^^v Tapi, saya masih belum bisa update cepat #bow

**CHAP 5**

"Ah, S-Siwon—" gumam Sungmin tertahan.

"Apa kabarmu, Min? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sungmin mundur perlahan. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan dua orang itu. "Baik, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri apa kabar? Sedang apa kau di Gyeonggi-do?" tanyanya mencoba berbasa-basi. Padahal hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat nyeri saat melihat lagi wajah namja ini. luka masa lalu itu terkuak lagi.

"Baik," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum dan terus menatap Sungmin. "Sedang menemani—Kibum," sambungnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat berhati-hati saat mengatakan itu.

Luka di hati Sungmin berdenyut lagi. Ah ya ampun, batinnya. "Ah, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengalihkan perasaannya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Sungmin ikut melirik Kyuhyun. Hh~ bahkan masalah dengan namja ini belum selesai. "Ini Cho Kyuhyun, rekan bisnisku," kata Sungmin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon membungkuk sopan. "Choi Siwon imnida," katanya.

Kyuhyun balas membungkuk. "Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida," sahutnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, lebih baik kita ke hotel sekarang. Banyak hal yang masih perlu kita bicarakan," kata Sungmin. Dia hanya tidak betah berlama-lama disini.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Baiklah," sahutnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti. Bukankah tadi Sungmin marah padanya?

"Aku permisi dulu, Siwon," kata Sungmin.

"Ah, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Aku juga menginap di hotel yang sama denganmu," sahut Siwon masih tetap dengan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Dia segera berbalik dan menarik Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam pada Siwon.

"Itu siapa? Kenapa kau jadi aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam tertunduk. Kenapa malah jadi rumit begini? Kenapa ada Siwon disini? Ah, dia harus fokus pada urusannya dan segera pergi dari sini! "Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Kita bicarakan tentang urusan bisnis ini sampai selesai. Kita akan langsung cek lokasi, dan istirahat. Besok pagi aku mau kita langsung pulang," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah jadwal kita pulang besok sore?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi—"

Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin agar mereka berhenti berjalan dulu. "Berhenti berkata formal padaku. Kita ini memang rekan bisnis. Aku tahu kita baru beberapa kali bertemu. Tapi jangan buat suasana semakin canggung. Aku tidak bisa melakukan urusan ini dengan baik jika kau terus membuat batasan yang tinggi di antara kita. Jika kau sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya sekarang, kau tidak perlu memaksakannya. Aku dan Mr. Lee saja masih bisa bersikap santai dan tetap sopan. Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi kaku," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar memotong perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Biasanya dia bisa bersikap santai tapi tetap sopan pada kliennya yang lain. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun? Entahlah, mengurus debaran jantungnya saja dia belum bisa.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika aku menanyakan hal yang terlalu pribadi. Tapi kita sedang tidak di forum bisnis sekarang, kita tidak sedang dalam urusan perusahaan. Apa salahnya kita bersikap sebagai teman," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aissh! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau, Kyuhyun-sshi? Apa yang kau ingin tahu?" tanya Sungmin. Hatinya masih sangat kacau! Debaran jantung untuk Kyuhyun, masalah ciuman tadi, bayangan Eunhyuk dan Donghyuk, dan sekarang Siwon!

"Siapa Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tak peduli lagi. Dia tidak ingin ceritanya dan Sungmin menjadi terlalu lama dan berbelit. Dia sudah mengaku dia memang jatuh cinta pada namja manis ini. Apa lagi? hanya perlu memastikan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Mantan kekasihku. Pacar sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Orang pertama yang menerima diriku sebagai pecinta namja. Dan—orang pertama yang mengenalkanku cinta itu punya rasa pahit dan rasa sakit," jawabnya pelan. Entah kenapa dengan mudah dia setuju dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan. Sepertinya dia memang butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pantas saja tadi mereka seperti sudah mengenal lama. "Dia menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Dia meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan namja lain. Kibum yang tadi dia dia katakan adalah istrinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Entah dia harus menanggapi seperti apa. "Mianhae," gumamnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku lebih ingin membahas perbuatanmu padaku tadi, Cho Kyuhyun!" katanya sinis.

"Aish, aku sudah bilang itu tidak sengaja, Min," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aissh! Kita perlu membicarakan masalah proyek itu sekarang juga! Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai," gerutu Sungmin.

"Min—" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah namja yang memanggilnya itu.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kita hanya rekan bisnis. Bersikaplah seperti kita dua orang namja biasa. Walau baru beberapa kali bertemu denganmu dan hanya membicarakan bisnis, aku merasa kita jauh lebih dekat dari itu," sambung Kyuhyun. tatapan matanya melembut.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang makin menjadi dan dadanya yang menghangat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Dia harus akui debaran itu adalah debaran bahagia.

"Min—"

"Pabbo, kau itu namja berisitri. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? Aissh, laki-laki itu sama saja," gumam Sungmin. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, aku tidak sama dengan laki-laki yang kau pikirkan itu!" kata Kyuhyun protes dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

"Buktinya memang begitu, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sungmin tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sshi'. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terpancar diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Hh~ ternyata memang lebih baik aku membawa Sungjin," kata Sungmin dan kembali berjalan menuju hotel. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekrang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

"Ck, kau menyangkal perasaanmu. Wajahmu yang bersemu manis sekali, Lee Sungmin…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

**xxXxx**

"Dongie mau itu, Umma~~" rengek Donghyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka monyet yang bisa di gantung di leher saat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah toko boneka.

"Dongie, jangan seperti itu. Dongie sudah punya banyak boneka monyet," kata Eunhyuk.

"Dia suka boneka seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Donghyuk suka dengan semua hal berbau monyet dan ikan," jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk. "Biar Appa belikan, ne?" tanyanya dan mengelus lembut kepala Donghyuk.

"Jinjja? Ahjuci akan membelikannya?" tanya Donghyuk bersemangat.

Donghae tersenyum sedih. Mungkin memang butuh banyak waktu agar Donghyuk mengerti. "Tunggulah disini, Appa akan belikan itu untuk Dongie," jawabnya dan berjalan masuk ke toko boneka itu.

Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas pelan. Donghyuk memang keras kepala jika sudah ada maunya, seperti Kyuhyun. Dan selalu merengek jika tidak mendapatkannya, sangat mirip dengan Donghae. Ya ampun, kenapa anakku jadi mirip dua namja itu, batinnya.

"Ahjuci itu baik, Umma," kata Donghyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Ceptlah besar, Dongie. Banyak hal yang perlu Dongie mengerti. Hh, apa Kyuhyun setuju jika aku menerima tawaran Donghae tadi ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama Donghae datang sambil membawa boneka monyet kurus itu dan sebuah boneka ikan nemo. "Ini, Dongie. Ini Appa bawakan topi ikan," katanya dan memakaikan boneka ikan yang ternyata topi itu di kepala Donghyuk.

Donghyuk tersenyum Sumringah. "Gomawo, ahjuci," katanya.

Donghae tersenyum. Dia beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Ayo kita buat rumah tangga impian kita, Hyuk," katanya.

Eunhyuk melengos. "Kajja kita jalan lagi, Dongie," katanya mengabaikan Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu!"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi!"

**xxXxx**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryowook dan Hankyung baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam mereka di restorant hotel. Beberapa berkas terlihat memenuhi meja mereka menggantikan piring-piring yang sudah di bereskan oleh pelayan tadi. Awalnya Sungmin bersikeras ingin membicarakan proyek sore tadi, tapi Hankyung menolak melihat keadaan sang bos yang sedang dalam mood buruk. Kyuhyun pun menolak dan akhirnya mereka membicarakannya malam ini.

"Kita sudah pasti bisa membuka proyek itu disini. Proyek kita yang bergerak di bidang bisnis dan perkembangannya memang membutuhkan Gyeonggi-do sebagai tempat yang tepat" kata Sungmin sambil membolak-balik berkas dihadapannya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, perkembangan Gyeonggi-do sangat pesat. Jika kita terlalu bertele-tele, perusahaan kita tertinggal," sambungnya.

"Saya masih sedikit tidak paham dengan bagian ini," kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan kertas berkas ditangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ah, ini. Jadi setelah rincian proyek ini selesai, perusahaan kita akan langsung membicarakan tentang pembagian sahamnya, Ryeowook-sshi. Itu bisa langsung anda bicarakan dengan Mr. Lee. Itu di luar tanggung jawab saya," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, anda benar," sahut Ryeowook.

"Min, kita sudah bisa periksa lokasi kan? Membuat pusat bisnis di Gyeonggi-do ku rasa tidak membutuhkan waktu lama," kata Kyuhyun. Dia mencatat beberapa rincian lagi.

"Ne, kau benar, Kyu," sahut Sungmin.

Ryeowook saling memandang dua orang yang tadi beraura gelap dan selalu berbicara formal—terutama Sungmin—kini berbicara dengan sangat profesional dan tanpa kata-kata formal lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan kembali sibuk dengan berkasnya. Lebih baik menunggu cerita dari Kyuhyun dari pada mengira-ngira.

"Oke, aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Besok pagi kita akan langsung melihat lokasi," kata Sungmin.

"Saya kembali ke kamar duluan, ne?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membereskan berkas mereka.

"Ne, Ryeowook-sshi," kata Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Sungmin-sshi. Heechul menitip beberapa barang padaku," kata Hankyung dan juga ikut berdiri.

"Ah, ne~ Hati-hati," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat senang, dia akan berdua saja dengan Sungmin lagi.

Hankyung membungkuk dan kemudian benar-benar pergi. Sungmin menyesap sekali lagi coklat hangatnya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sumringah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tidak. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita juga keluar? Hanya berkeliling di sekitar sini. Melihat-lihat," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin tegas. Dia meletakkan cangkir coklat panasnya dan menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Ayolah, Min. Hanya untuk merilekskan pikiran kita sedikit saja," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil memasang puppy eyesnya yang justru terlihat aneh.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ku rasa berkekeling sebentar bagus juga," jawab Kyuhyun Sumringah.

"Aku malas jika tidak ada tujuan," kata Sungmin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah, Min. Kenapa jadi susah sekali untuk dekat denganmu," kata Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Sungmin yang tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi memksa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit lebih dekat denganmu. Secara personal," jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin bersemu malu. dia tertunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya yang tidak bersalah. _Secara personal apanya,_ batin Sungmin.

"Kajja," kata Kyuhyun dan menarik Sungmin sekali lagi. Kali ini dia berhasil, Sungmin mengikutinya dan mereka berjalan bersamaan keluar dari hotel itu.

Sungmin memandang langit malam yang cerah. Penuh dengan bintang-bintang dan angin yang mengalun lembut. Dia masih diam saja saat Kyuhyun masih menyeretnya menyusuri deretan toko di dekat hotel.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumamnnya semakin terkembang saat sadar tangannya terpaut dengan tangan Sungmin. Kehangatan merasuki seluruh relung hatinya. Tak pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini, sudah sejak lama.

"Aku sudah sering kemari dan tidak pernah bosan," kata Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum. Akhirnya Sungmin mau memulai duluan. "Apa hal yang kau sukai, Min?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Hn, banyak," jawabnya.

"Aku bertanya yang paling kau sukai," kata Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku suka wine. Aku sedang belajar tentang cita rasa wine akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Moulin A Vent 1967, Red Burgundy?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Lumayan. Kau juga suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Wajah Sungmin yang memandangnya seperti sekarang menggelitik hatinya. Terlihat jelas Sungmin mulai tertarik untuk bicara banyak padanya. Kyuhyun menarik kembali kata-katanya tentang 'susah sekali untuk dekat denganmu' pada Sungmin tadi.

"Lambersco?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat. "Aku pernah mencobanya saat temanku dari Itali datang berkunjung," jawabnya.

Senyuman Sungmin makin mengembang. "Aku punya sedikit itu di rumah, Kyu."

"Kau juga mengoleksi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangannya melenggang bebas mengikuti irama langkah mereka. Sungmin merasa nyaman, sepertinya dia lupa bahwa tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh rekan bisnisnya sekarang.

"Aku juga. Aku mengoleksi beberapa. Tidak hanya red wine sih. Kau suka Sparkling Wine? Champagne?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Sungmin bersemangat. "Dom Perignon," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau pasti sangat kuat minum," katanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak terlalu kuat," sahut Sungmin.

"Lalu, kau suka apa lagi selain wine?"

Sungmin berfikir lagi. "Aku suka banyak kegiatan. Saat kuliah aku mengikuti semua kegiatan di luar perkuliahan. Terutama oleha raga. Ah, aku menguasai matrial art," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. "Pantas saja tamparanmu terasa sangat keras. Aku pikir namja manis sepertimu tidak mungkin punya kekuatan sekuat itu," katanya.

Dengan cepat ekspresi wajah Sungmin berubah. Dia merengutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau mau meraskannya sekali lagi? Aish! Emosiku datang lagi jika teringat itu," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Minnie?" satu suara yang sejak tadi siang sepertinya tak senang melihat kemesraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menginterupsi mereka.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ya?" satu suara yang lebih lembut menyapa telinga Sungmin.

Seorang namja berkulit putih dengan t-shir putih dan celana pendek biru tersenyum pada Sungmin. Senyuman indah yang mematikan itu begitu mempesona.

"K-Kibum," gumam Sungmin terpana.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian. Dengan cepat otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa namja inilah yang tadi sore Sungmin ceritakan padanya. 'Istri' Siwon yang sekarang menatap ke arah tangan mereka yang bertautan. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan dengan gerakan lembut semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun serta genggaman tangan mereka bergantian. "Kyu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Siwon bilang kau sedang disini dan ternyata benar. Apa kabarmu, Sungmin?" tanya Kibum dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "Baik, Kibummie. Kau sendiri?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sedang apa di Gyeonggi-do?"

"Ada sedikit urusan bisnis," jawab Sungmin.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. "Ini kekasihmu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "B-bukan," jawabnya gugup.

"Mungkin calon kekasih, Kibummie," kata Siwon tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sungmin melengos pelan melihat Siwon. "Kalian sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya mengalihkan perkataan Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum. "Sedikit menenangkan diri. Sudah lama aku dan Woonie tidak jalan-jalan berdua," jawabnya sambil merangkul lengan Siwon manja.

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya pelan. sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sigap merapatkan tubuh Sungmin padanya. Mencoba menenagkan Sungmin meski dia sendiri tak yakin apa itu berhasil.

"Kita belum sempat bicara banyak, Min. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Siwon. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sangat meremehkan. Bagaimana bisa Siwon berkata seperti itu? Dan, bagaimana bisa dia ingin sekali menolak ajakan Siwon? Dia menatap Sungmin dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan di berikan namja manis yang terlihat sangat terluka itu.

"Hn—" Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya. dia tak ingin mengurusi masalah Siwon lagi. "T-tidak, Siwon. Aku sudah makan malam dan— dan lagi, aku dan K-Kyuhyun akan berkeliling malam ini. Kami ingin menghabiskan malam ini b-berdua," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kaku.

Kyuhyun diam-diam tersentak kaget. tapi dengan poker face miliknya, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan merangkul bahu Sungmin erat. "Mianhae, Siwon-sshi. Aku sedang dalam usaha untuk mendapatkan namja manis ini. Jadi, tolong di maklumi," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. _apa-apaan anak ini,_ batinnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk padanya.

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu dua namja dihadapannya sedang berbohong.

"Kami permisi dulu, Siwon-sshi, dan—" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. "Kibum-sshi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Kibummie," kata Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Kibum tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh. "Kapan-kapan kita makan bersama ne," katanya.

"Ne~" sahut Sungmin sambil balas melambai.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Tunggu— tunggu dulu! kenapa perasaan Sungmin jadi sedikit berbeda? Kenapa, kenapa sekarang dia jadi tidak terlalu merasakan sakit saat melihat Siwon dan Kibum? Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanannya. Seorang namja berwajah tampan ini terlihat sumringah. Tunggu— apa ini yang berat di bahunya? Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan…

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu!" serunya sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya. Sungmin menngambil langkah menjarak dari tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Waeyo?" tanyanya heran. Baru saja dia bisa merasakan sedekat ini dengan Sungmin dan sekarang Sungmin kembali seperti tadi siang. marah-marah lagi.

Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada. "Jangan meletakkan tanganmu dengan nyaman di bahuku seperti itu!" serunya.

"Ya! aku pikir kau suka karena kau tidak protes sejak tadi."

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin bersemu.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sangat nyaman saat tadi kita bergandengan. Jika kita boleh bergandengan, kenapa aku tidak boleh meletakkan tanganku di bahumu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yah, Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Sekarang dia bersikap kekenakan di hadapan Sungmin tanpa dia sadari.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang cemberut dengan muka di tekuk, beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin tertawa. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti serigala tak makan berbulan-bulan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan tersuguh didepannya. Wajah Sungmin yang bersemu dan tawa yang selama beberapa hari mereka kenal tidak pernah terlihat itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Ah, Kyuhyun bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya. suara tawa Sungmin yang terdengar indah itu mengunci kata-katanya. perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tatapannya melembut.

Sungmin menghentikan tawanya saat sadar Kyuhyun hanya diam menatapnya. "Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeringkan kepalanya, terlihat semakin imut.

SREET! Dengan sekali hentakan, mata Sungmin membulat penuh. Jantungnya berdetak menjadi jauh lebih cepat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jauh lebih cepat dari pada saat pertama kali matanya dan mata Kyuhyun bertemu di swalayan dulu. Jauh lebih indah.

"Euhm~" terdengar gumaman tertahan dari bibir M Sungmin yang sekarang terkunci oleh— bibir Kyuhyun!

Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun melepskan bibirnya yang menempel erat pada bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu terlena menyesap rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar merapat padanya. Tidak memperdulikan orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Sungmin tak punya pilihan. Dia menyerah. Dia harus akui ciuman ini memabukkan dan— Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan…

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAANN!" sebuah teriakan lagi-lahi menginterupsi momen indah mereka.

Sungmin tersentak dan menodorong Kyuhyun keras sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Dia menoleh cepat— seperti hampir mematahkan lehernya— melihat ke arah suara yang sangat dia kenal. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

"Su-Sungjinnie—" gumam Sungmin dan merasakan hawa mematikan dari namja yang berjakarak lima meter darinya dan menatapnya tajam penuh amarah.

**TBC~**


End file.
